From the Depths of War
by OneWorld-OneDream
Summary: NejiTen. TenTen had a plan for life with her love, her best friend, her comrade. War ruined it all.


TenTen rushed forward in the craze of the fights. Ninjas dropping like flies around her. She had seen two of her friends die today. Never to see them again. TenTen couldn't think, all she could do was fight. This war- it had taken so much from her, and her country. Her friends: dead.

TenTen raced through the throng of soldiers to find her closest friend. She looked everywhere for him but refused to give up. No. There was no way she would lose another today. She ran forward and witnessed yet another friend's death- poor Ino, taken down by two much bulkier men. Shikamaru would be distraught. He was the last one of their team. Chouji had died weeks earlier in one of the first attacks, and now Ino was gone as well.

TenTen turned to her left and saw Naruto take out another group of enemy ninja. Not surprising. Naruto had grown much stronger in the past couple of years. Now, at 21 he was one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, or what was left of it.

TenTen continued to run forward, frantically searching for her closest ally. No sight of him. TenTen had another scare when one of the enemy ninja set his eyes on her. His expression brightened and he began closing distance between the two of them. TenTen whipped out her weapons and began throwing them directly at her opponent. He easily deflected them and blasted a wind jutsu at her. TenTen was pushed backwards, but she jumped forwards using decoy weapons, flew behind him and stabbed him in the back. The man fell forward and bled out. TenTen sighed and turned around. She was face to face with another ninja. He pulled out a kunai and threw it, while TenTen dodged it, the other nin released a fire jutsu.

TenTen couldn't escape. There was no way to get out in time. She felt the burn start on her right arm and travel upwards. But then, she felt a push. She managed to open her eyes and she saw him. Her best friend. She let out a small smilee, but then hit the ground and clenched her eyes and teeth in pain. Her arm was literally burning. The pain was indescribable.

She opened her eyes again and saw her partner kill the enemy ninja with three solid hits to the chest.

Yes. War was war.

She was only twenty-two years old. Why was she here? Why were her friends dying? Why did she have to watch as the one she loved kill another?

TenTen shuttered. This was not how she planned her life. She was not supposed to die here, but it seemed like this was how it would be.

TenTen felt her previous injuries as well, she was bleeding out, her arm burned, her head ached, she wanted sleep- even if it was eternal. Her best friend turned to her.

"TenTen?" He asked. When she didn't reply, he rushed forward and picked her up. He heart was slowing, he needed help fast.

The next thing TenTen knew, she was being carried through flocks of soldiers fighting. Her partner carried her all the way to the medic's tent, several kilometers south of the fight. She heard the hushed voices as they arrived. Many injured and recovering ninja moved out of the way as her head hung limp and bounced with every step.

Darkness.

TenTen woke up god knows how much later. She saw her old friend Sakura treating other wounds. Sakura noticed TenTen's alertness and addressed her.

"TenTen, we managed to stop the bleeding and help your burns, but you can't go back in yet. You're off duty for a week or two until you regain your strength."

TenTen nodded her head in understanding. She looked around for her ally, but could not spot him. She asked where he was.

"Oh, he went back to the field. We need as many men out there as possible. But he'll be back to check on you. He said he would. But it's good he's not here, no one was willing to stand near him. He was so angry at what had happened to you, you could totally feel it in the air surrounding him. It was scary." Sakura told her. She then nodded, "Get some more rest" and left.

Two days later he came back.

TenTen was waiting for him, after all, he was her best friend, and she missed him a lot. TenTen hugged him and held on as he asked how she was doing. The next couple of hours, they bonded. The two ninjas talked about anything they could except for the war. They had to be young for a bit, yes? TenTen was very glad she had not died two days before, or she never would have been able to be like this with her best friend. What a sad feeling to have.

Their conversation was interrupted, however by the sounds of fighting. The two ninja jumped up and ran out of the tent.

The fighting had been brought to the medic ward. Her comrade immediately went forward with the attack along with the few uninjured ninja there. That's when it happened. TenTen's life ended right there.

Not literally of course.

But it might have been better for her if it really had. Because she saw her closest friend fall.

"NEJI!" She screamed, but it was all in vain. He had been outnumbered and tired. Then suddenly, dead. TenTen ran forward to her fallen comrade and lightly slapped his cheeks, hoping for him to wake.

He did.

He choked out blood, staining his white skin. "TenTen" He weakly whispered.

"It's okay Neji, I'm here. It's going to be okay. Sakura will fix you up in no time" She assured him. He let out a dry, empty laugh.

"No use TenTen. You know it's too late" He started to close his eyes. TenTen cried, tears slipping down her face she cried.

"No, you can't! I love you! Please no! Neji, I wanted to tell you… I'm pregnant" TenTen begged her love to stay. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I did the right thing then. TenTen, run, protect our child and remember that I love you" He panted. It was getting hard for him to see. He wanted his love to be safe. No, they had never gotten married like he had promised. The war ended those plans. Even so, he loved her, and she knew it. She whimpered and more tears fell from her eyes as her lover's last breath left him and his eyes closed.

TenTen took his forehead protector and stood up. She ran from the scene as fast as she could, leaving everyone behind.

The only one she had left was her unborn child.

She fled to the neutral lands with no ninja. TenTen applied for a teaching job and lived in a small apartment in the middle of a cozy town. Everyday she thought of him. Her love. Everyday she though of her future with her unborn child.

Their baby was born 7 months after the death of her love.

Their baby boy, Nagi Hyuuga.


End file.
